COLD❄BLOOD/Incubus Eyes/She Doesn't Play
"She Doesn't Play" is the seventh episode of Incubus Eyes, guest written by Sr.Wario. The series follows amnesiac royal Silver Zin as he adjusts to life on Satellite 15, a space station orbiting around a planet named Zaxina. This episode focuses on Silver's close friend Valerie Heartgold, a wealthy businesswoman and politician. Valerie's ex-girlfriend Maris Amethyst, owner of Amethyst Industries and a suspected criminal, visits the satellite to play in a high stakes poker game at Casino Fortuna. Valerie decides to enter the game in order to bankrupt Maris, knowing that no one else can take her down and stop her illegal and immoral dealings. As the game progresses, Valerie reflects on her past with Maris, who will stop at nothing to take her former lover out. The episode was the first not to be written by creator and lead writer Athena Panacea and was intended to explore Valerie's character and past. Reception for the episode has been (placeholder). Script The episode opens on a wide shot of New Naxaz City's skyline by night. Its crown jewel is the towering Valco Vortex Building. Inside, Valerie grabs two glasses and a bottle of wine. She's dressed in an elegant black nightgown. ::Valerie: What are you watching, dear? Across the suite, Syi is curled up against the luxurious, roomy couch. Her body is illuminated by the blue glow of the television. She's wearing a gray shirt that reads "I ♡ BUTTS" and white underwear. ::Syi: The news. What are you pouring? In the kitchen, Valerie fills the glasses with rattlesnake wine. ::Valerie: A 191 Diamondback. The scarecrow turns to face her girlfriend and pokes her head over the couch. ::Syi: The good stuff? Valerie smiles and nods, corking the wine and putting it back in its cupboard. ::Valerie: Darling, I only buy good stuff. A grin spreads across the scarecrow's face as Valerie carries their glasses over to the couch. ::Syi: That's why I'm so smitten with you. Valerie giggles at her lover's light ribbing as we hear the TV. ::News Anchor: Good evening, I'm River Dam with the New Naxaz News Network. Our top story tonight is about Satellite 13 tycoon Maris Amethyst, who has just announced a visit to New Naxaz City. On the news, we see a picture of Maris, a tall, pale humanoid woman with two thin antennae sprouting from her head. ::Valerie: Good lord. Valerie and Syi are now seated on the couch, side by side. Syi raises an eyebrow, not used to her girlfriend being shocked by anything. ::Syi: You know her? After a few moments, she opens her mouth to answer. ::Valerie: I dated her. Syi's eyes go wide right before the scene cuts. ---- Valerie paces back and forth as Syi watches her with concern. The muffled sound of the television can be heard in the background. ::Syi: You dated her? She quickly nods, visibly distressed. ::Valerie: Honey, I've dated everyone. Mike, Ike, Clara, Britney, Bethany, that one monkey in high school... As her girlfriend rambles, Syi props her elbow up on the couch, resting her chin on her fist. ::Syi: And it was serious? This causes Valerie to stop in her tracks. After a few moments pass, she replies. ::Valerie: It was. Syi frowns and extends her vines to hug the other woman. ::Syi: I'm sorry, sweet tea... Valerie smiles softly and presses a gentle kiss to one of the vines. ::Valerie: It's okay. I'm fine. She takes a deep breath and sits back down. The scarecrow obviously isn't convinced. ::Syi: You don't have to be. You were the person who taught me that it was okay to be vulnerable. The businesswoman turns her head to her partner and chuckles. ::Valerie: I suppose I should take my own advice, mmm? Syi nods and leans in to kiss Valerie's forehead. ::Syi: Would you like to talk about it? The redhead falls back against the couch, her girlfriend setting her hand on her leg. ::Valerie: It was a long time ago. Before you, before all of this. When I was at my least Valerie. She shudders at the thought of her rather unglamorous past. ::Valerie: Maris and I were both young and poor and hungry. We went down...different paths. On the TV, we see Maris talking to a crowd of reporters, a fake smile plastered on her face. ::Valerie: Maris was ambitious, and I liked that. But even the confused, half-formed person I was then was able to figure out that she wasn't the sort I wanted to associate with. Syi raises an eyebrow. ::Syi: What was she into? Drugs? Valerie laughs at that. ::Valerie: Oh no, honey. A little drugs never hurt anybody. She lets out a deep sigh. ::Valerie: Maris thought people were a product. I disagreed. Syi puts her hand on her chest, her mouth opening in shock. ::Syi: That's...awful. Why isn't she in jail? Valerie frowns, absentmindedly playing with her girlfriend's hair. ::Valerie: You and I both know how powerful people can escape justice. She's the wealthiest woman on Satellite 13. No one can even touch her, much less bring her down. The blue haired woman motions towards her lover with one of her vines, causing her to quickly shake her head. ::Valerie: Oh no, I...I couldn't. I mean, I'd love to help, but that's Satellite 13 business. I can't. Syi slowly nods, knowing that Valerie isn't telling the truth but not wanting to push her. ::Syi: Of course. She snuggles up to the redhead, who changes the channel. ::Valerie: Let's watch something else, shall we? Valerie forces a smile as they cuddle, clearly rattled by the news. ---- Valerie wakes up with a gasp, her hair disheveled and sweat running down her face. She tries to catch her breath as Syi sleeps peacefully next to her. A Valerie sung cover of "A Well Respected Man" by the Kinks starts playing. ::Cause she gets up in the morning In the morning, she records a song, signs books, and has a therapy session with one of her patients. She looks absolutely miserable throughout. ::And she goes to work at nine At the gym, she jogs on a treadmill, struggling to keep up. ::And she comes back home at 5:30 Valerie rides a nearly empty sky tram home, slumped against her seat as she listens to her headphones. ::Gets the same train every time At home, Valerie sits alone in the dark for a few moments before deciding to get up. ::Cause her world is built round punctuality She walks the streets of New Naxaz City to clear her mind, smoking a cigarette. ::It never fails As the sun sets, Valerie walks into the Moore Lounge, pulling up a stool at the bar. She's greeted by Oyster, who's in the midst of wiping down the counter. The cover continues to play on the bar's radio. ::Oyster: Good evening, Miss Valerie. The usual? She nods, a small smile on her face. ::Valerie: Thank you, Oyster. Oyster takes out a shaker and a chilled champagne glass. She pours three ounces of gin, one ounce of vodka, and half an ounce of dry vermouth into the shaker and shakes it before pouring the drink into the glass and garnishing it with a slice of lemon. ::Oyster: Will Miss Syi be joining you tonight? Valerie shakes her head. ::Valerie: No, she's working late. The redhead sighs and sips her martini. ::Oyster: Is there something on your mind, ma'am? She chuckles and sets her chin on her palm. ::Valerie: Yes, unfortunately. I came here to get my mind off it. The song ends before a radio show comes on. ::Radio Host: Welcome to the Gossip Gabi Show! Tonight, we're talking about Maris Amethyst. Valerie groans and covers her face. Oyster raises an eyebrow at the outburst. ::Gossip Gabi: Now, the official word is that old Mar is in town for a little sightseeing, but my sources say she's really coming here to gamble. The businesswoman scoffs in disgust. ::Gossip Gabi: Word is things are looking bad for Amethyst Industries. Could it be the accusations of bad business levied against the company? Valerie's look of repulsion turns to one of intrigue. ::Gossip Gabi: Either that or Maris has gone crazy, because my people claim that she's going to bet it all at Casino Fortuna. That's right, her entire fortune. If she doesn't win big, Maris is going down. The redhead's ears perk up before Oyster turns the radio to another station. ::Oyster: Hate that stuff. Gossip doesn't do anyone any good. She leans back in her chair and takes a drink. '' ::'Valerie': Right. No one could beat Maris anyways. She's the best gambler I've ever known. ''Oyster's eyes widen in interest. ::Valerie: If they did, though...she'd lose all her power. Without her money to protect her, the authorities could actually bring her to justice. The bartender slowly nods, letting Valerie go on with her train of thought. ::Valerie: Of course, you'd need someone rich enough to enter a game like that and good enough to have a shot at beating Maris. She stops talking as it dawns on her that she's describing herself. ::Valerie: I don't want to face her. Oyster refills her glass. ::Valerie: But if I don't do something, more people are going to suffer. I couldn't live with myself if I threw away an opportunity to stop her because I was scared. The redhead downs her drink in one fell swoop. ::Valerie: I have to try. She hands Oyster her credit card. ::Valerie: Thank you, Oyster. The brunette smiles and nods. ::Oyster: Anytime, Miss Valerie. Valerie rests her elbow on the counter and sighs. ---- An establishing shot shows the opulent Casino Fortuna at night. It's a towering rectangular building in the Art Deco style, painted with tans and golds and blacks. Inside, we follow Valerie as she walks into the poker room, wearing a vibrant red dress. She's approached by a young, well-dressed Zaxinian. ::Employee: Madame, welcome. The game is just about to start. Valerie smiles and nods, taking in her surroundings. In the center of the room is the large poker table, behind which is a seating area for the players' guests and a small but well stocked bar. ::Valerie: Thank you. She approaches the table, where the other players are already seated. There's a lanky male demon, a businessman with a fish's head, a white haired female vampire, an elderly human woman, a swamp monster, and an androgynous siren. At the back end of the table is Maris, who looks up at Valerie in surprise. ::Maris: Valerie Heartgold. As I live and breathe. Valerie smiles and sits across from her. ::Valerie: Maris. Maris smirks at her as the other players talk amongst themselves. The dealer, an FDX robot, walks over to the table. ::Dealer: Distinguished guests, the game is Texas hold 'em. You've already deposited your initial contributions to the pot. At the end of the game, the winner's earnings will be wired to an account of their choice. Are we all ready to play? Valerie nods, the demon holds two thumbs up, the fish man gargles water, the vampire flashes a toothy smile, the human woman says yes in sign language, the swamp monster makes a pleased bubbling sound, and the siren hums in agreement. Maris waits a moment, looking at Valerie with that same smug smile, before turning to the dealer. ::Maris: Yes. Two cards are dealt face down to each of the players. ::Dealer: Miss Amethyst? Maris looks down at her cards, nibbling on her pinkie. ::Maris: I'll bet 20 chips. Valerie takes a deep breath and returns Maris's self-satisfied look, staring her down from across the table with confidence. ---- The scene opens on a close-up shot of a calendar for the year 206, fifteen years ago. As the camera pulls back, we're shown a much younger Valerie sitting on her bed in a run-down, cramped apartment at night, looking out the window. ::Maris: What are you looking at? From Valerie's perspective, the shimmering skyline of a sprawling city can be seen, though it's not New Naxaz. In the sky, there's a total solar eclipse. ::Valerie: Oh, just the city. Do you think one day we'll be in one of those skyscrapers? Maris comes up from behind Valerie and wraps her arms around her, pecking her cheek. ::Maris: I'm sure of it. Valerie giggles happily, turning her head to kiss her girlfriend. ::Valerie: Selling shirts for the band at our gig was a brilliant idea. You're going to own Eclipse City one day, Maris Amethyst. The insectoid woman smiles and squeezes her lover's hand. ::Maris: We are. And guess what...? The redhead tilts her head to the side in intrigue as Maris pulls a stack of cash out of her pocket, looking pleased with herself. ::Maris: They sold out! Valerie gasps in excitement and nearly tackles Maris on the bed as she goes in for a hug. ::Valerie: Oh my...Maris, this is incredible. The dark haired woman leans into the hug for a few moments before slowly pulling back. ::Maris: You worked so hard to get us this apartment, Valerie. I wanted to make it up to you. Maris sets the money on their bedside cabinet as Valerie lovingly looks into her eyes. ::Valerie: We've both worked hard, Maris, and I know it's going to pay off. A few more gigs, odd jobs here and there...we'd have enough to start a business. Her girlfriend grins and nods. ::Maris: We're going places, Valerie. Together. Valerie leans in and gently presses her lips to Maris's, falling onto the bed with her as they both laugh, full of hope for the future. ---- At the poker table, only Valerie, the demon, the fish man, and Maris remain in the game. Valerie and Maris are doing about equally well, holding the majority of the chips, while the other players are down to only a few. ::Dealer: Monsieur Bubbles? The fish man shakes his head and lays his hand down, folding. ::Dealer: Mister Staley? The demon smirks and pushes the remainder of his chips forward. ::Staley: I'm all in. Valerie looks down at her cards. She has a two of hearts and a two of spades. In the center of the table is an ace of diamonds, a two of clubs, a three of clubs, a five of diamonds, and a two of hearts. This means her best possible hand is a four of a kind, which could very well win her the round. ::Dealer: Miss Heartgold? She turns to the dealer. ::Valerie: Call. The redhead slides some of her chips into the substantial pile. ::Dealer: Miss Amethyst? Maris grins down the table at Valerie. ::Maris: Call. After she puts her chips alongside the others, they all look to the dealer. ::Dealer: Your cards? Staley presents his cards, showing that he has a flush, which is a strong hand but doesn't beat Valerie's. Valerie confidently shows off her hand, surprising her fellow players. Mouth agape, Maris reveals that she has a full house, making Valerie the winner. ::Dealer: The round goes to Miss Heartgold. The demon sighs and covers his face, devastated by the loss. ::Dealer: With that, Mister Staley is out of the game. Valerie collects the round's winnings and smiles at a visibly infuriated Maris. ::Dealer: We'll be taking a quick break now. The game will resume in an hour. Staley trudges off while Bubbles heads to the bar, Maris heads for the seating area, and Valerie leaves the room. After turning a corner she leans against the wall and sighs, rubbing her temples. ::Valerie: That was too close... The redhead walks over to the nearby bathroom and heads inside. Soon after, a pair of Maris' men follow her in, one an athletic human and the other a bulky humanoid with gorilla features. Inside a stall, Valerie takes a peek through the door and sees the two waiting for her. ::Valerie: Maris... After considering her options for a moment, she kicks the door open, catching the two off-guard. ::Valerie: Hello, boys. She kicks the human in the gut as the monster grabs her from behind. ::Valerie: No, you don't! Valerie elbows him in the chest, causing him to stumble back in pain, as the man strikes her across the face. ::Valerie: Not...bad... Clutching her cheek, she throws a punch, which he narrowly avoids. ::Valerie: Maris always did have good taste in men. The guard dodges a sweeping kick and another punch, retaliating by hitting her in the stomach. She crumples to the ground. ::Valerie: But they were never too smart... As both guards close in on her, she picks herself up and leaps into the air, kicking them both in the chest. ::Valerie: Now...let's do this. Using the opening, Valerie punches the human in the stomach, chops him in the ribcage, and slams her palm against his chest. As he reels back she slams his head into the sink, knocking him out. ::Valerie: One down... The ape man charges Valerie, slamming her into the wall. She groans and shuts her eyes tightly. ::Valerie: One to go. She throws a punch at his face, causing him to let go and take a few steps away from her. ::Valerie: I didn't think she'd stoop this low, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. The redhead kicks him back, knocking him into a stall door. He grumbles as he starts to lose his balance, dazed by the attack. ::Valerie: Besides...I can fight dirty too. Valerie opens the door and slams him into the stall, causing him to go unconscious. ::Valerie: Hoo...okay. Her hair matted to her forehead by sweat, she leans against the wall, breathing heavily as she recovers from the fight. ---- A wide shot shows the entrance to Ateque Apartments by night. Inside, the younger Valerie and Maris are playing poker as their small TV plays in the background. Since we last saw their apartment, it's become better decorated and maintained, a sign of their success. ::Maris: I win. Valerie lets out a defeated groan but smiles at her girlfriend, shuffling their cards back into the deck and putting it in its box. ::Valerie: You're the better gambler, Maris, what can I say? Maris grins and shrugs as the news catches Valerie's attention. ::News Anchor: Welcome back to Eclipse News, I'm Lightning Rider. Tonight we have a harrowing story from the Midnight Docks. The redhead tilts her head to the side. ::Valerie: Weren't you doing a job there last night? Her girlfriend opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. ::Lightning: According to witnesses, a struggle broke out between a young woman and two criminals. By the time they got help, the woman was gone. Valerie sighs and covers her mouth. ::Valerie: Eclipse City shouldn't be like this. On the TV, we see the docks at sunset. ::Lightning: Police say the altercation is most likely related to recent incidents of trafficking taking place at the docks. Maris looks increasingly nervous, her eyes darting around. ::Witness: Yeah, there was a big mutant guy and this tall woman with antennae. She grabs the remote and turns the TV off. ::Valerie: Why'd you turn it off? The redhead raises an eyebrow as Maris puts the remote aside. ::Maris: It was...I was...I... Valerie squints in confusion before her eyes go wide as she connects the details. ::Valerie: Maris...what was the job? Maris stands up from her chair. ::Maris: It was just...just the usual. Delivery. Concerned, Valerie slowly gets up while the other woman takes a few steps back. ::Valerie: Please don't tell me you got involved in that. Please. The dark haired woman sighs and rubs her eyes. ::Maris: Success demands sacrifice, Valerie. She shakes her head in disbelief. ::Valerie: Our sacrifice, Maris. Not someone else's. Not without their consent. Maris puts her hands on her head. ::Maris: I don't like it either! But you and I both know that you can only make so much through legal channels! As her lover breaks down, Valerie looks increasingly upset. ::Valerie: There's a difference between selling drugs and selling people, Maris! Becoming defensive, Maris juts her finger out at the other woman. ::Maris: I'm willing to do whatever it takes to bring us to the next level! I'm doing this for us! Valerie steps away from Maris. ::Valerie: I want no part of this. I'm no saint, Maris, but I will not build my life off of innocent people's suffering. Not after what I've been through. Not after what you've been through. The dark haired woman crosses her arms. ::Maris: What are you saying, Valerie? She walks towards the door. ::Valerie: I'd do anything for you, Maris. But I can't follow you down this path. Maris narrows her eyes and scowls. ::Maris: Then leave. Disappointment on her face, Valerie opens the door, walks out, and closes it behind her. ---- Back at the poker table, only Valerie and Maris remain after hours of playing. Both have a significantly smaller amount of chips to bet with, though Maris has slightly more. ::Dealer: Miss Heartgold? The camera pans behind Valerie, who is holding an eight of diamonds and a nine of diamonds. In the center of the table is a ten of diamonds, a jack of diamonds, a queen of diamonds, a two of spades, and a four of hearts, making her best possible hand a straight flush, the second highest. She smiles at the dealer. ::Valerie: All in. She adds her remaining chips to the pool. The dealer turns to Maris. ::Dealer: Miss Amethyst? Maris smirks over at Valerie before matching her bet. ::Maris: Call. The redhead meets her former lover's gaze, her confidence unshaken. ::Dealer: Your cards? Valerie shows her cards as Maris' expression turns from one of smugness to glee. She reveals that she has a king of diamonds and an ace of diamonds, meaning that her best possible hand is a royal flush, the highest in poker. ::Dealer: The game goes to Miss Amethyst. She grins proudly as Valerie opens her mouth in shock. Later, Maris is enjoying her victory near the casino's back entrance, standing with her back to the building and a cigarette between her fingers. ::Valerie: Congratulations, Maris. Maris turns to face her and smiles. ::Maris: Thank you, Valerie. I'm surprised to hear that from you. Valerie walks down the stairs, slowly approaching the woman she once loved. ::Valerie: I've moved on. That clearly hurts Maris, though she tries to hide it. ::Maris: So have I. Here I am, at the top. The redhead stops a few feet away from her ex-girlfriend. ::Valerie: You only had to sacrifice everything that made you good to get there. Her former lover's smile fades, a scowl taking its place. ::Maris: I was always willing to do whatever it took to get ahead. That's why I'm leaving here the winner. She storms off from Valerie, who stays in place. ::Valerie: You were even willing to have me killed. This causes Maris to stop in her tracks. ::Maris: You have no proof of that. Valerie scoffs and folds her arms. ::Valerie: We both know it was you. Maris continues to walk away, her back towards the other woman. ::Valerie: Just like I knew it was you back then. Just like everyone knows what you do to those women and children. Pushed past the breaking point, she turns around and angrily points towards Valerie. ::Maris: Yes, I tried to have you killed! You were the only one who could've beaten me, so I covered my ass! And you know what?! I'd do it again! A smile spreads across the redhead's face. ::Valerie: Come on out, boys. New Naxaz police officers, including Zonas, emerge from all around them, much to Maris' surprise. ::Maris: W-What? Zonas walks forward and handcuffs her. ::Zonas: Maris Amethyst, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Valerie Heartgold. You will be detained at New Naxaz City until you can be extradited to Satellite 13. She looks up at Valerie, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. ::Maris: How? Valerie slowly steps down the stairs. ::Valerie: After the attempt made on my life, I realized I was playing against you the wrong way. I couldn't beat you fairly, but I could beat you at fighting dirty. The redhead stands in front of her ex-girlfriend, who is frozen with shock. ::Valerie: So I called in a favor and had my friends listen in while I got you to admit what you did. I might not be the best gambler, but I knew I could bet on you losing your temper. Barely able to comprehend her own defeat, Maris chuckles to herself. ::Maris: You won after all. You beat me. Valerie looks over at her former lover with sadness. ::Valerie: There was a time when I would've done anything for you. The cops take Maris away as she bursts into bitter laughter, leaving Valerie standing there solemnly. ---- Sometime later, Valerie is sitting on the couch in her apartment, watching TV. ::River: Good evening, I'm River Dam with the New Naxaz News Network. Our top story tonight is about disgraced business magnate Maris Amethyst, who has been found guilty of trafficking, among other charges. She's set to serve a life term in prison. The case kicked off after she was arrested for the attempted murder of Valerie Heartgold and had her assets frozen. During the investigation, the Eclipse City Police Department uncovered startling evidence implicating her in dozens of crimes. With justice served, Valerie smiles to herself. She changes the channel, and a few moments later, is joined by Syi. ::Valerie: Hello, beautiful. Her girlfriend blushes and grins. ::Syi: Hey, Val. The two cuddle up to each other, Syi leaning on Valerie's shoulder. ::Syi: What are you thinking about? The redhead turns her head to look down at her lover. ::Valerie: Just the whole Maris affair. The scarecrow nods and presses a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's lips. ::Syi: You did a good thing, Valerie. I'm proud of you. Valerie does a modest shrug in response. ::Valerie: I had to face my past...so I could enjoy my present. Syi giggles, the two sharing a smile as they embrace. The episode ends as we zoom out to show New Naxaz at night once more. Characters *'Valerie Heartgold' *'Syinara Wine' *'Oyster Moore' *'Zonas Trayd' *'Maris Amethyst' (Debut) *'River Dam' (Debut) *'Lightning Rider' (Debut) *'Gossip Gabi' (Debut) *'Bubbles' (Debut) *'Staley' (Debut) Locations *'Valco Vortex Building, New Naxaz City' *'Moore Lounge, New Naxaz City' *'Casino Fortuna, New Naxaz City' *'Ateque Apartments, Eclipse City' Reception TBA Trivia *The name of the episode is a reference to the song "Shape of My Heart" by Sting. *Other titles considered were "The Gambler", "The Maris Amethyst Affair", and "Casino Fortuna". *Casino Fortuna was named after the Roman goddess of luck. *Maris' last name was originally Soulsilver, as a contrast to Valerie's last name being Heartgold. This was thought to be too obvious. *Amethyst was chosen instead due to its color and the fact that, like gold, it's a precious mineral. *Maris is based off of a character named Maris Mantis from Hella Good, an unreleased comic book that was to be written by the author. While they're relatively different, both characters are wealthy, immoral former lovers of Valerie's. *The episode originally featured a cameo by Silver, but it was cut as the author found it superfluous. *Valerie's line about her exes references Ike, a character from the Fire Emblem series, celebrity Britney Spears, whom Valerie is a fan of, and Endal, another TimeStrike character. *Ateque Apartments is named after a character who appeared in earlier versions of the Zaxiverse. *The New Naxaz News Network's anchor River Dam is a reference to the song "Dam That River" by Alice in Chains. *Eclipse News' anchor Lightning Rider is a reference to the song "Ride the Lightning" by Metallica. *The demon playing in the game of Texas hold 'em is named Staley, after Alice in Chains' original lead singer Layne Staley. *Valerie's usual at the Moore Lounge is the Vesper, a cocktail invented by Ian Fleming in the novel Casino Royale. Category:Episodes